Elemental
by NuezYDulce
Summary: De mundos diferentes, destinados a separarse; pero con una llama que perdura de por vida. Este fic participa en el "Reto: La Pareja Ideal" del foro de InuYasha "Hazme el amor
1. La mano detrás de la caricia del viento

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son obra de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

En el crujir del fuego y en las figuras danzantes de las llamas; en la caricia de la tierra, los tributos que te alimentan; en el agua que limpia y calma tu cuerpo; en el viento que te susurra las pistas para las decisiones difíciles; o, donde pierdes tu mirada cuando necesitas ayuda. Estamos ahí, sin pedir nada a cambio.

 **Elemental**

 **La mano detrás de la caricia del viento**

Un universitario a pocos meses de graduarse tiene suficientes problemas en su vida para preocuparse por los demás, incluso si es un alumno con un claro nivel de inteligencia superior al de sus demás compañeros, tendrá la agenda repleta por culpa de la escuela. Pero no importa si todos te temen o respetan, si la mujer de la que heredaste gran parte de tus atributos se empeña en algo, lo logrará.

Hermanos menores. Él ya tenía un hermano menor antes de la niña a la que debía acompañar a hacer su tarea. S in embargo, era deshonroso considerarlo su familia. Inuyasha era sólo la mitad de su sangre y desmerecía el apellido paterno que compartían. Pero esa niña… Ella era digna y no lograba entender la razón. No compartían sangre porque ella había nacido en una cuna lo suficientemente miserable para haber acabado a tutela del gobierno, pero desde hacía tres años que su madre la había adoptado, logró meterse en su coraza.

Era su hermana y sólo por eso la acompañaba al bosque al que había elegido ir. No confiaba en nadie más para cuidarla, quizá únicamente en su asistente, pero él estaba enfermo y fuera de cualquier jugada por un buen rato.

Se dio tiempo para observar el paisaje que tanto parecía fascinar a la niña a pocos metros de distancia de él: un bosque que había sido nombrado reserva natural desde varios años antes de que él naciera. Además, un lugar sagrado lleno de leyendas y cuentos, a su parecer, bobos. El aroma era agradable a pesar de que él no era ningún fanático de los perfumes. Una mezcla de tierra mojada y flores que le parecía mejor que la esencia que salía de una botella.

La luz del sol brillaba espléndida entre las ramas espesas que podrían contar más historia que un libro hecho de su madera, y los tonos verdosos proliferaban debido a la calurosa época del año.

Devolvió la mirada a su protegida, quien estaba tirada de panza al suelo con su cuaderno lleno de notas y dibujos rápidos, intentando contener la respiración para no ahuyentar a la mariposa que había encontrado en la pequeña frente de la niña, un lugar cómodo para descansar. Al final ella no pudo evitar moverse y vio partir con una sonrisa emocionada, a la mariposa.

Estaba aburrido. Se sentó en una banca en la que consideró sería el mejor punto de observación. Su cabello empezó a mecerse y jalonearse gracias a la fuerte ventisca que se había formado cerca de él. Los mechones plateados de su cabello se revolvían a pesar de ser cortos, logrando con eso que se molestara ligeramente. Pero decidió simplemente dejarlo pasar e ignorarlo, ya que había aprendido a la mala que no podía tener control sobre todo y ahora algo tan simple como un poco de viento no lo iba a incomodar.

Sintió a la pequeña presencia de su hermana correr con alegría hacia él, pero permaneció indiferente hasta que ella estuvo a su lado. Ya podían retirarse del lugar, la pequeña había terminado sus deberes. Se puso de pie e inició la marcha hasta la salida de la reserva en la que estaba estacionado su auto.

No tenía que decirle algo, ella ya sabía bien cómo debía actuar y hasta donde llegaban sus permisos. Aun así, de vez en cuando se quedaba entretenida en algo, como en ese momento unas flores llamaron su atención y se detuvo a darles un vistazo, quedando absorta por los colores.

—Rin—. Usó un tono firme como con todo lo que salía de su boca, pero era ligero, sólo un llamado pues no necesitaría más. Él continúo su camino a paso lento.

La aludida se tomó su tiempo para terminar de mirar, pero acudió al llamado con rapidez. Corriendo y saltando cada que encontraba algo para jugar hasta que tuvo de frente el par de ojos dorados de su hermano, observándolo durante unos segundos para después seguir su diversión.

La pequeña agradeció que su hermano no la interrogara. Era consciente de que debía decir la verdad, pero si le contaba lo que la había distraído sabía que la respuesta sería que veía cosas. ¿Pero era posible que su hermano no hubiera visto a las pequeñas criaturas ocultas en las flores? ¿Ni a la mujer escondida tras la brisa que jugaba con su cabello? También era probable que lo ignorara porque así era él. Por eso no le tomó importancia.

* * *

Por alguna razón, hacía un tiempo que a Sesshomaru parecía perseguirlo la desgracia. Aunque, como hombre previsor, inteligente y calculador que era, lograba sortearla con una facilidad admirable. Sus hojas y documentos salían volando desde su mesa hasta la puerta del estudio. El café caliente siempre se tambaleaba en sus manos y amenazaba con manchar su camisa. Se iba la luz en su calle debido a los fuertes vientos que movían el cableado y muchos eventos curiosos que eran similares entre sí.

Sin embargo, no importaba cuanto se esforzara _ella_ , el hombre parecía tranquilo e inmutable. No lograba arrancarle más que un ligero fruncido de cejas o una mueca de hartazgo. Era totalmente diferente a los otros blancos de sus travesuras, tanto, que al pasar de los meses había dejado de intentar hacerlo rabiar y pasar a ser una simple observadora.

Y entonces descubrió que Sesshomaru era, en efecto, totalmente distinto a los demás humanos. Era frío, aislado y con grandes defectos que saltaban inmediatamente a la luz más tenue, pero no sólo su peculiar tono de cabello o su atractivo físico llamaba la atención de las féminas a su alrededor. Tenía una personalidad fuerte, una capacidad de liderazgo envidiable y un código de honor personal que parecía inquebrantable. No parecía tener ataduras —no como las de ella, que sólo podía salir por poco tiempo de su hogar— . Eran pocas cosas las que le interesaban, pero cuando las consideraba dignas les prestaba la atención debida, y a su forma, se entregaba a ello. La más clara muestra era la niña a la que cuidaba con tanto empeño como si fuera su propia hija, y no su hermana.

Pero aquel hombre de ojos dorados estaba comenzando a sospechar que estaba siendo observado. Tenía la capacidad de fijarse en los detalles más mínimos y como toda persona podía sentir la mirada insistente de alguien más sobre él. Para fortuna de ella, no creía en lo sobrenatural y se había tomado a sí mismo como paranoico.

* * *

Sonrió, pero su rostro transparente era apenas una silueta que se perdía en la inmensidad del bosque. Había regresado de su misión de espionaje y sentía un cosquilleo recorrerla. Era la emoción de ir y venir a su antojo, aunque fuera sólo por un rato.

—Más te vale no estarte acercando demasiado a los humanos—. Y ahí estaba, la sola voz de Naraku la hacía juntar las cejas, molesta. Prestó un poco de atención y pudo identificar el origen del sonido que parecía nunca irla a dejar en paz. Estaba en el hueco de su árbol —¡qué novedad!—, sombrío y húmedo, tal y como a él le gustaba. Pronto pudo ver lo que para otros podría haber sido una silueta que pasara desapercibida. Una cabeza se asomó de aquel hueco, con el cabello encrespado, largo y negro cayendo por lo poco que sobresalía de sus hombros, los ojos rojos y una sonrisa burlona adornando sus facciones con aires de malicia. —Como tu guardián, debo encargarme de tu bienestar, Kagura querida, ¿qué haría yo si algo te pasara?

Cada palabra estaba llena de sarcasmo mal disimulado. Le dejaba una sensación agria en cada rincón de su ser. Le recordaba que nunca sería libre, que estaba atada a él y a ese maldito bosque desde mucho tiempo atrás. Realmente no odiaba a los humanos por reducir su vida a eso, pero sí odiaba al esperpento que resultaba ser su autoproclamado guardián, su hermano.

Ella el viento y él la tierra. Estaban destinados a acompañarse toda la eternidad, hasta que alguien matara el árbol al que también estaban unidos. Porque ella era la brisa que cuidaba la polinización de sus frutos, que mudaba las hojas, que lo mantenía húmedo en tiempos calurosos llevándole un poco de agua aunque fuera a cuentagotas y también lo golpeaba inclemente para tirar el follaje que ya no era útil. Y él era el cuerpo que daba fuerza, que enterraba las raíces en la tierra y sustraía agua y alimento de las inmundicias, de lo que ya no tenía vida. Una máquina bien estructurada.

Era tan irónico, nacer de viento pero con un reglamento que estaba escrito en el cielo y que le impedía volar a su antojo. Cuanto habría deseado nacer como otras de sus hermanas, que viajaban a través del mundo y aunque seguían también lineamientos, no tenía nada que les impidiera hacer alguno que otro destrozo.

—Déjame en paz—. No tenía planeado permanecer más tiempo escuchando sus reclamos. Era consciente de que él tenía la capacidad de bajar sus ánimos y hacerla sentir miserable. Ya lo había hecho durante mucho tiempo. Aun ejercía cierto control sobre ella como si le hubiera arrebatado una parte. Nunca entendería en que momento lo había permitido.

Pero ya no quería que siguiera siendo así.

—El que no pueda moverme de aquí —dijo Naraku—, no quiere decir que no esté siempre contigo, lo sabes. Nunca podrás quitarme de tu mente. Eres parte de mí y eso no podrás cambiarlo—. Poco a poco la figura espectral fue desapareciendo hacia el tronco de donde había salido, dejando a la dama de viento con un sentimiento de enojo clavado en lo más profundo.

Necesitaba despejarse, estaba anocheciendo y ahora sólo le apetecía estar lejos de aquello que bien sabía, nunca podría dejar realmente.

No era la primera vez que hacía caso a sus instintos. Después de todo, su árbol y Naraku podían valerse por sí mismos por un par de días. Pero esta vez había terminado en la casa del hombre que logró llamar su atención y eso la hacía sentir libre. Eligió ir ahí, con él. Cuanto deseaba poder ser tan libre como él, por lo menos por unos días o segundos.

Y podía hacerlo. No sería la primera vez que tomaba una forma palpable, humana, para divertirse con un chico que le parecía atractivo. Después de todo, las cosas no eran tan malas en su mundo y tenía permitido juegos como ese. La interacción con los humanos no estaba prohibida. Le regalaban un cuerpo humano, un contenedor para moverse entre los mortales.

Esperó al amanecer para ver partir al hombre de mirada dorada a su rutina diaria. Lo siguió a paso tranquilo, como viento matutino, divirtiéndose de como los sentidos de Sesshomaru le advertían de la presencia de alguien más cerca de él. Se le adelantó al ver que se acercaba a un parque, era el momento de presentarse.

No había nadie, sólo un borracho dormido que poco le importaba. Pudo sentir de a poco como piel iba cubriendo su cuerpo, al tiempo que el elemento del que era parte le erizaba el vello. Tenía frío, estaba desnuda. Por suerte, el universo era amable de vez en cuando con ella y una bolsa con ropa y unas sandalias había sido olvidada por alguna chica apurada la noche anterior. La ropa era de su gusto y de su talla; se vistió tan rápido como pudo, sabiendo que no le quedaba mucho tiempo para dejarse ver.

Cuando hubo terminado la tarea y dejó de pelear con la blusa rosa en la que no encontraba derecho o revés, se apresuró a volver al camino, encontrándose justamente con el hombre de cabello plateado al que deseaba ver. Salió de forma sensual, sin dejar de lado la elegancia que la caracterizaba, esperando llamar la atención de él lo suficiente para que detuviera su camino. No llevaba ropa interior, no la encontraba importante y menos en esa ocasión.

Sin embargo Sesshomaru a penas la miró de reojo y continúo caminando. Se sintió ofendida, pero debía seguir su plan con naturalidad, porque después de todo lo había elegido por ser diferente a otras víctimas de sus travesuras. Dejó que sus pies se acostumbraran a dar pasos en ese cuerpo y continuó por el sendero que reconocía de tantas ocasiones mirando de lejos a aquel hombre. Contenía la risa, era claro que él se sentía perseguido, pero notaba que su mente se había tranquilizado al notar una presencia "humana". Aceleró el paso gradualmente hasta que rebasó a Sesshomaru y estuvo en la entrada de la universidad. No la dejarían pasar porque no llevaba identificación alguna y menos de ese recinto. Sin embargo, no necesitaba baratijas como esas. Asegurándose de que no hubiera ninguna mirada curiosa, tomó su forma natural y pasó sobre los muros de la escuela, colocándose de forma casi inmediata en la entrada, aparentando entrar de forma normal por si alguna cámara la veía. 

A los pocos minutos, Sesshomaru también entró en el recinto. Al ver a Kagura hizo un ligero gesto de desagrado. Por más que forzaba a su mente no lograba reconocerla. No es que recordara a cada alumno en su escuela, porque eso sería imposible. Pero sí podía reconocer sus caras y para qué negarlo, le eran fácil reconocer rostros femeninos por lo mucho que sus compañeras solían seguirlo. Por eso, era increíble no reconocer a alguien que parecía tener interés en él.

Kagura se le acercó lentamente hasta que estuvieron lado a lado. Sesshomaru se detuvo en seco, esa actitud lo estaba cansando, y últimamente se sentía menos tolerante

—¿Qué quieres, mujer?—. Fue directo y tajante. La miraba directamente a los ojos, con la mano que no sostenía su maletín apretaba ligeramente el puño.

Kagura le sonrió, sin dejarse amedrentar por la mirada penetrante que se clavaba en sus ojos color escarlata

—Quería preguntarte la hora.

Mentía y era descarada. No pensaba seguirla tolerando. La ignoró y siguió el camino hacia una banca, ya que por desgracia, a diferencia de él, su profesor de la mañana no tenía la costumbre de llegar temprano.

Tal parecía que la mujer de cabello negro y mirada peculiar no quería dejarlo en paz tan fácil, pues tuvo el descaro de sentarse a su lado. La examinó con detenimiento. Llevaba el cabello suelto y el rostro sin maquillaje. Lucía como si hubiera salido de bañarse hace poco, pero su cabello estaba seco y el viento movía a capricho sus mechones negros dándole un aura bastante extraña. Después Sesshomaru recordó que su tono de cabellera era plateada, sus ojos dorados y en su cara había marcas extrañas, que de no ser por su personalidad imponente, le habrían dado varios disgustos durante su vida. No era quién para llamar rara a la apariencia de alguien.

Kagura se fingía despreocupada de él. En el fondo lo estaba. El simple hecho de estar descansando lejos de sus ataduras la hacía sentir libre y con esperanzas. Miró a la copa del árbol bajo la que estaba colocada la banca y pudo divisar a una de sus hermanas sonriéndole juguetona. Su hermana tenía alas y era pequeña, pero fuerte. Le guiñó un ojo a Kagura y arrojó sobre ella una bellota. La dama de viento aprovechó la oportunidad y se inclinó hacia Sesshomaru, fingiendo buscar protección de un inminente golpe.

Sus reflejos eran rápidos, y estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de incidentes, ya que tenía tiempo que cosas así le sucedían. Atrapó la bellota en el aire, pero la mujer loca ya se había abalanzado a protegerse contra él. La alejó sin disimular su molestia pero ella se limitó a tomar la bellota entre sus manos y observarla con detenimiento.

—¿Sabías que dicen que las bellotas representan resistencia, fuerza, perseverancia y paciencia? Hay quienes incluso la asocian a la inmortalidad.

Y por lo visto, la mujer no iba a dejarlo en paz en un buen rato.

* * *

Editado, ya con la corrección de mi Beta.

Quiero agradecer a dos personas muy especiales:

A mi preciosa Beta: Rhett Sosui por apoyarme y ayudarme a corregir esta locura.

Y a mi bella amiga: Yumipon, porque, linda, tú me das muchos ánimos, siempre me das el visto bueno y me apoyas a seguir escribiendo.

Espero que ambas encuentren esto agradable.

Y luego, quiero decir que si te ha gustado esta historia, antes de agregar a favoritos e irte, por favor dejes un review. Me harías muy feliz.


	2. Mundos diferentes

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son obra de Rumiko Takahashi.

 **Advertencia:** Este capítulo contiene lemon, si eres menor de edad o una persona sensible ante estos temas, y sigues leyendo, queda bajo tu responsabilidad.

* * *

 **Elemental**

 **Mundos diferentes**

Con el pasar de los meses la presencia de Kagura se había logrado convertir en parte de su rutina. Nunca la encontraba entre pasillos, mucho menos en algún salón. En una ocasión la encontró sentada en una de las ventanas de la escuela disfrutando de la brisa, tan absorta en sus pensamientos con la mirada perdida en una escena imaginaria que él no podía ver, que no notó que él estaba parado a su lado hasta que habían pasado cerca de diez minutos. Era como si esa mujer se le estuviera colando por todos los poros, extasiando todos sus sentidos, haciéndolo creer que había algún sentido que no conocía. Kagura se le entregaba con coquetería y de un momento a otro parecía ajena, en un mundo que no podía alcanzar más que con la imaginación.

No conocía nada de ella, sólo su nombre. Y aunque una parte de él deseaba conocer más, no iba a exigir algo que era innecesario porque le interesaba el presente y no otra cosa. Al principio le pareció molesta e incluso acosadora, pero ella dio muestras de inteligencia al saber cuándo podía molestarlo y cuando quería estar solo. Al cabo de un par de semanas lo acompañaba a su casa sin pedirle permiso, a veces lo dejaba a la mitad del camino si encontraba algo interesante de paso. Llegaban a pasar hasta tres días sin verla y era como si ella estuviera a su lado, divirtiéndose a su costa sin estar ahí.

Recordaba la primera vez que se besaron, como si los labios coloreados de **rojo** con los que compartía ese momento fueran parte de un algo inalcanzable que tenía el honor de tocar con la punta de los dedos. Y si llegó a ese acercamiento fue porque sentía como si un imán lo atrajera a besarla, y él no era del tipo que se negara a sus deseos. Si surgían su buena razón de ser tendrían, y a nadie más le importaba. Fue el primero de muchos besos más.

A diferencia de la primera vez que la vio, ella decoraba su rostro con un tenue y elegante maquillaje que combinaba perfectamente con su mirada color rubí. Usaba el cabello atado y decorado por un broche de plumas, comenzó a creerla aficionada de las aves porque sus aretes también llevaban esos adornos.

—Son regalos de una de mis hermanas— él no la había cuestionado, sólo examinó con cuidado lo que usaba, tal como observaba todo a su alrededor. Pero ella supuso que quería saberlo, o quizá quería comentárselo a alguien; de igual forma él no le impidió hablar, al contrario, la escuchó. A Kagura no le molestaba no recibir respuestas y por eso no las exigía.

* * *

Su hermana menor había ido a una pijamada con una amiga, su madre estaba vacacionando fuera de la ciudad y no volvería hasta dentro de una semana. Y su asistente se había ido con Rin, los padres de la amiga habían aceptado al niñero con tal de que durmiera en casa de huéspedes. Y su padre, bueno, él estaba viviendo con su medio hermano porque la mujer con la que procreó a Inuyasha había muerto a los pocos años de nacido él. Tenía la casa para él sólo.

 _Para ellos solos_.

Era tarde, se había tenido que quedar en la biblioteca a terminar un trabajo final y Kagura había estado pegada a él a ratos. Lo dejaba unas horas solo, sin preguntar si ya iba a terminar o avisarle que se iría y luego regresaba con un libro en las manos al que le prestaba toda la atención del mundo mientras duraba la lectura. Reía burlona cuando leía unas cosas, o afirmaba con fuerza cuando leía otras. Ella y sus libros de misticismo y mitología, siempre perdida en mundos de fantasía.

 _Eso la hacía, en cierta forma, todavía más atrayente._

Cuando terminó parte del trabajo, decidió que era hora de ir a casa. Recogió algunos libros y los dejó en sus estantes, tomó otros en préstamo y salió de aquél lugar. Kagura no lo seguía. La encontró afuera de la universidad, al parecer, esperándolo.

No habían caminado más de unos metros cuando Sesshomaru se detuvo en seco con el entrecejo arrugado. Se toparon frente a frente con su medio hermano, a quien parecía tampoco hacerle gracia encontrarse con él.

El ambiente se tensó, el hermano menor compartía muchos rasgos físicos con su hermano mayor. Pero las diferencias eran obvias, para empezar, el menor iba acompañado de varios amigos. Un grupo alegre que se mantenía quieto, temiendo lo peor por algo que Kagura desconocía.

—Inuyasha, por favor, no inicies una pelea. Piensa en la señorita Kagome, a ella no le agradaría esto— Un hombre de cabello negro, ojos morados y uno o dos años mayor que el chico de cabello plateado intentó detener la avalancha que en silencio, amenazaba con caer.

—¡Kagome no regresa hasta dentro de tres semanas por culpa de su estúpida escuela! Así que puedo hacer lo que me pegue la gana. Además —Sonrió mientras miraba con cierta diversión a su hermano mayor, quien respondió con una clara amenaza estampada en la mirada —, no creo que Sesshomaru quiera pelear.

Kagura no pudo evitar sonreír, era entretenido verlos. Por un momento pensó en hacerse visible solo ante los ojos de Sesshomaru, pero desistió cuando notó que el bastardo del que tanto se quejaba él con su asistente a penas le dirigió una mirada rápida y curiosa, y se enfocó a su hermano. La broma no le iba a resultar.

—Apártate de mi camino, Inuyasha— El tono delataba molestia. El mayor dio un paso en pose erguida y con la cabeza muy en alto para hacer más obvio que miraba desde arriba.

—Oblígame— Inuyasha imitó las acciones de su hermano sin poder imprimirle la elegancia innata de su hermano, y cambiándola por rudeza.

Fue cuando la bomba explotó. Ninguno iba a ceder acerca de quién debía pasar. Una lluvia de golpes bien correspondidos empezó a caer sobre los medios hermanos, a Inuyasha le brillaba la mirada, alegrado o algo similar por poder tener acción real, un reto que siempre se renovaba y no sentía piedad por él. Y Sesshomaru… El daba una muestra de energía, fuerza, y habilidad, enormes, un destello brillante que relucía cada vez más ante el triunfo que era cada vez más claro.

Era fascinante en esa faceta. Lucía gallardo, a Kagura le recordaba a hombres de otros tiempos en donde la diplomacia se media con los puños y las palabras podían llegar a ser armas más punzantes que cualquier espada. Y Sesshomaru lograba combinar ambos.

Cuando Sesshomaru se coronó como vencedor e Inuyasha maldijo y volvió a lanzar el reto, Kagura pasó de todos, contoneándose y caminando hacia el destino al que sabía, Sesshomaru tendría que llegar tarde o temprano. Nadie le prestó demasiada atención, ni ella les prestó atención a ellos.

Sesshomaru se evitó volver a humillar a su medio hermano. No estaba de humor como para aguantar sus niñerías y negación. Era una pérdida de tiempo. Continuó su camino, ignorando la mirada molesta/insatisfecha de su medio hermano. Ya otro día podrían pelear de nuevo.

* * *

Cuando estuvieron frente a la casa de portón con rejas blancas y paredes azuladas que asemejaban el cielo (o eso decía su madre), Sesshomaru se enfocó a la poca luz que había en las calles —Entra a la casa —Ordenó.

Kagura lo miró con cierta incredulidad tatuada en el rostro, pero luego le sonrió con coquetería y entró al recinto al que había sido invitada. Era una casa poco modesta, y era una clara muestra del gusto refinado de la familia del hombre de mirada tan dorada como varios adornos.

No eran pareja, o quizá sí lo eran. Nunca hubo declaraciones cursis, pero sí un compromiso invisible que no ataba con ridiculeces ni promesas falsas; las cosas eran lo que había en el momento, para ambos eso era suficiente.

Entraron al espacio más íntimo de la casa que tanto tiempo había espiado por fuera, y en algunas ocasiones, desde dentro como una ligera brisa. Tomaron asiento en silencio, observando la televisión y el noticiero nocturno.

Ella comenzó el contacto mientras estaban sentados en el pequeño sillón largo aterciopelado que se mezclaba en la esquina de la habitación del cuarto de Sesshomaru. Se aburría. Comenzó como un beso lleno de curiosidad, ambos tanteaban terreno, era la primera ocasión en la que podían dejarse llevar gracias a la intimidad que les regalaban las paredes del cuarto, porque a pesar de que a él poco le importaba lo que la gente pensara y actuaba sin fijarse en la opinión ajena, era poco expresivo y no le gustaba mostrar las facetas que celosamente guardaba para ocasiones especiales. Kagura se comportaba caprichosa, se movía con un ligero contoneo de cadera que resultaba sensual sin ser premeditado; Sesshomaru tenía elegancia que enganchaba sin mover un dedo, con su sola presencia, pero lo que más le había gustado a Kagura, era esa faceta ligeramente descontrolada y salvaje que había podido presenciar pocas horas atrás.

Y al parecer, no sólo durante una pelea podía mostrarse así. Sesshomaru tomó la cadera de la mujer que comenzaba a estar bajo su cuerpo poco a poco, ella se dejó hacer e involuntariamente comenzó a abrir las piernas elevando la falda de tubo con sus movimientos. _Eso estaba prohibido en su mundo, pero poco le importaba en ese momento._

Kagura se mostró atrevida cuando soltó la corbata de su compañero y desabotonó su camisa lentamente. Acariciando los músculos discretos pero presentes que se encontraban en el recorrido de su mano. Soltó un gemido sordo cuando sin aviso una mano se adentró debajo de su falda y comenzó a acariciar la madeja de nervios que estaba oculta detrás de las pantaletas que se había atrevido a usar por primera vez.

En un intento por disimular su voz profundizó el beso, jugueteando con su lengua y la de Sesshomaru, uniendo sus alientos. Un movimiento brusco la desvistió del torso y ella imitó, pero con delicada tortura, la acción en el torso varonil. Los dedos que sabían tocar un violín la usaban como instrumento. Él rompió el beso para permitirse escuchar su obra maestra. Deleitándose de la humedad que le regalaba aquello que tocaba.

Afuera parecía arder una tormenta eléctrica, pero el calor que compartían los mantenía alejados de la realidad. Se fue la luz, dejándolos a tientas y quitando el poco pudor que podía haber existido, si es que lo hubo.

Llegó un golpe placentero a inundar a Kagura, provocándole enterrar sus uñas en la espalda desnuda de su amante. A la ropa superior le siguió la posterior, haciendo algo de desorden en una habitación minuciosamente acomodada. El sillón solo les sirvió de apoyo durante unos minutos, caminaron con cierta dificultad, sin soltar el tejido que sus cuerpos se esforzaban en formar hasta llegar a su ansiado destino: La cama.

No había luz artificial, pero ambos tenían sentidos casi animales, producto de la procedencia de ella y de la incierta línea sanguínea de él.

Sesshomaru actuó sin titubeos, se detuvo a observar el rostro de Kagura y no pudo evitarse sentir envuelto en un aura que no le era conocida, pero que estaba muy lejos de molestarle. Rompió su ensoñación; abrió las piernas de la dama de viento y se deshizo de la última prenda, desvaneciendo la última barrera entre ellos y sus pieles. Plantó un beso en los labios entreabiertos de Kagura, un beso fugaz que fue seguido de una rápida embestida que le regaló la máxima muestra de desobediencia, imborrable.

Él quería ver su rostro, ella era consciente y mantuvo en su cara grabada la mueca sorpresiva y excitada que le nacía, esforzándose en disimular el dolor que la abrazaba y recorría desde su entrepierna hasta su cabeza. Cuando no podía aguantar más refugió su rostro en el pecho que se agitaba sobre ella. Cuando menos lo notó su cuerpo se había acostumbrado al vaivén que el hombre de cabello plateado le imponía a su cadera. Su amante notó con demasiada facilidad lo que ella intentaba ocultar, pero la experiencia le ayudó a deshacer la dolorosa incomodidad que recién había provocado.

 _Ahora la tenía frente a él, con la respiración agitada y el rostro ligeramente ruborizado._

Con el ir y venir de sus caderas, lo que fue desagradable terminó produciendo una sinfonía de gemidos placenteros. No fue inmediato pero tiempo era lo que les sobraba en ese momento. Habían perdido la cuenta en un mundo en donde lo que reinaba era un ritmo autoimpuesto y el universo podía ser tan pequeño como una gota de sudor o tan grande como el eco de un gemido.

Estaba por amanecer, el Sol se sintió tímido pero entró con lentitud a iluminar los cuerpos que seguían bailando. Una pierna delgada y femenina se mantenía en el aire, sirviendo de apoyo y a la vez facilitando una mayor profundidad. Sesshomaru se mantenía firme, en cuclillas y empujando su cuerpo a un abismo del que parecía no poder cansarse. Dejó de mantener la pierna de su compañera y dejarla valerse de su fuerza abdominal para mantenerla en esa posición. Encontró un mejor lugar para mantener sus manos: Los pechos que parecían llamarlo con los movimientos acompasados que eran producto del acelerado vaivén del choque de sus cuerpos. Masajeó con cierta fuerza pero con la suficiente delicadeza como para hacer que Kagura soltara un gemido desesperado.

La estaba volviendo loca.

Pronto su cuerpo comenzó a contraerse, asfixiando el miembro de su compañero y haciéndolo gruñir mientras la gloriosa venida los embargaba.

Ese día no habría universidad. A Sesshomaru no le apetecía moverse de la comodidad de su cuarto. La mujer a su lado se había quedado dormida a los pocos minutos de que habían finalizado el conocimiento de sus cuerpos y él no pensaba resistirse al peso de sus párpados. Acomodó las sábanas para ambos, pero antes de acostarse, se detuvo a mirar a Kagura, acurrucada y abrazada a una almohada. Por alguna razón, en ese instante, algo le dijo que debía grabar esa imagen para siempre en su cabeza.

* * *

Kagura regresó sigilosa, en su forma real, al hogar que la tenía amarrada. Era consciente de que el aroma de Sesshomaru se le había impregnado más que en el cuerpo humano; después de todo había logrado alcanzar su alma en algo que estaba destinado a ser sólo físico. Pero la escena que la recibió no era la que esperaba: No había un Naraku gritando y burlándose de que después de tanto había terminado en el lugar del que había huido -porque durante todo ese tiempo se había mantenido lejos del bosque-; lo que había era un árbol seco, con pocas hojas y un suspiro de vida en sus raíces; tristemente acentuado por los coloridos atuendos de sus vecinos.

Había descuidado su deber.

Naraku estaba recargado en el tronco, cubierto por una piel blanca. Cuando la vio llegar le sonrió con malicia, negó con la cabeza en forma repetitiva y la observó triunfante —He aquí, tu libertad— Señaló al árbol moribundo y devolvió su mirada tan rojiza a la de su hermana, eran como reflejos —. Me pareció injusto que tú no hicieras tu parte del trabajo, así que decidí también tomarme vacaciones— Hizo una pausa —; pero yo no puedo ser tan desconsiderado e hice mi trabajo aun sin ti.

Kagura lo observó con rabia para luego dirigir todo ese rencor a sí misma. Hasta ahora entendía que Naraku nunca le había quitado nada, que ella se había creado esa mentira y él simplemente la alimentó a su conveniencia. Ella, espíritu con deseo de libertad desde su nacimiento, amaba el árbol que debía proteger. Amaba su mundo y por eso no podía permitirse dejar morir a uno de los pocos tesoros milenarios que le quedaban al planeta.

Dio la vuelta, sin desvanecer las muestras de enojo que estaban en su rostro. Naraku se mantuvo callado, sonriendo, era claro que ella ya no se iba a apartar.

Pero necesitaba despedirse. Aunque era probable que Sesshomaru la olvidara pronto o que no notara su ausencia, ella necesitaba despedirse.

* * *

Dos semanas habían pasado desde que Sesshomaru y Kagura habían roto las reglas. A ella no le tocó reprimenda, probablemente porque alguna fuerza superior decidió que era suficiente castigo la separación inminente que le aguardaba. El que había nacido humano notaba con facilidad la distancia que parecía querer imponer Kagura, a veces se le quedaba viendo con las palabras atrapadas en la boca, mordía su labio con rabia y se apartaba. Algo andaba mal y no le agradaba. No le gustaban los rodeos, por eso decidió enfrentarla.

 _Pero de pronto, así como llegó, se fue. Sin darle tiempo de nada._

Y junto a ella se fueron las travesuras y complots del universo. Regresó la monotonía y el mundo nuevo que empezaba a poder ver, pareció cortarse de tajo.

Un día regresó temprano de la universidad porque uno de sus profesores se había lastimado y no podía darles la clase. Cuando entró a su cuarto encontró sobre su cama una **caja** de madera bellamente tallada con detalles florales. Dejó su maletín a un lado, se aflojó la corbata y se sentó al lado. Pasaron varios minutos antes de que tomara entre sus manos el pequeño presente, y pasaron otros pocos más antes de que abriera la pequeña cerradura de metal.

En el interior encontró una pluma que podría reconocer entre un millón a pesar de no ser extraordinaria: Blanca, de tamaño pequeño como del ala de un canario, una esponjosa base y ligeramente maltratada debido al uso. Era una de las plumas que adornaban el cabello de Kagura. Cerró la caja y la dejó en la mesa. No pudo evitar mirar el inocente pedazo de madera con cierto enojo. Él era Sesshomaru, no cualquier tipo de quinta; nadie lo dejaba así como así y no dejaba más que una pluma como despedida.

Kagura lo observaba oculta en la brisa, o en realidad, como la brisa misma. Bajó la cabeza y apretó los puños —Idiota—. Le pareció que no le tomó la más mínima importancia, pero en el fondo lo entendía, porque desconocía lo que había ocurrido.

Pero una idea le llegó en ese momento. Más de una vez había hecho que Sesshomaru sacara libros que ella quería de la biblioteca y varios aún no habían sido devueltos. Entró por la ventana, pasando de largo al lado de Sesshomaru, quien ya se había movido a su escritorio y, aunque notó el aroma que se había quedado guardado en su memoria, lo achacó a la caja de madera.

Kagura se colocó frente al librero, buscó el ejemplar que necesitaba e hizo memoria de la página que debía de dejar al descubierto. Cuando creyó estar en lo cierto, hizo entrar un viento con ligera fuerza, la suficiente como para provocar un alboroto y tirar varios libros, incluido el que ella deseaba.

El hombre de cabello plateado se levantó fastidiado, no tomó interés en qué ejemplares habían caído al suelo hasta que cuando iba a levantar un libro sobre mitología, las páginas de este comenzaron a ser empujadas por el viento hasta dar con una página en específico. A él no le interesaban demasiado ese tipo de lecturas, pero terminó llevándose con él el libro hasta su asiento. No sin antes cerrar la ventana. Pasó con lentitud sus ojos por las letras, tratando de entender lo que decía ahí:

Hadas elementales.- Contrario a lo que muchos sostienen, las hadas pueden tener variados tamaños que van desde el de un insecto, un humano normal, o incluso gigantes.

Cuando hablamos de elementales, tal como ya se ha mencionado en este libro, nos referimos a todas aquellas creaturas que tienen su origen en uno de los cinco elementos: Agua, aire, fuego, viento o éter. A continuación se encontrará un pequeño resumen de lo que puede llegar a ser un hada según su elemento:

Hadas de viento: Se encuentran prácticamente en todas partes, es el viento quien las lleva de un lugar para otro. Prefieren las zonas altas y ventosas. A menudo las llevamos dentro de los oídos o bailando entre nuestros cabellos, saben y pueden cambiar de forma, aunque son transparentes, suelen aparecerse ante los hombres como mujeres hermosas y finas de ojos grandes y cuerpo etéreo y estilizado. Les gusta la belleza, el arte y los adornos, la armonía y la estética. Cumplen 3 deseos. Favorecen a los intelectuales y a la gente que gusta de jugar y viajar.

Sesshomaru cerró el libro de golpe. No quería seguir leyendo más palabras de ese escrito —Tonterías —Soltó a la nada y continuó centrado a sus estudios.

Ahora, más que nunca, repudiaba tener que volver a acompañar a Rin al bosque sagrado en el que estaba seguro que habían comenzado sus problemas. Kagura estaba satisfecha de al menos haber intentado explicarle su origen, aunque dudaba volver a verlo, se había prometido no volver a alejarse en un largo rato de su árbol. La ventana estaba cerrada, así que salió de la casa por la ventana medio abierta de un cuarto un tanto desordenado pero tiernamente decorado, no sin antes mirar a la niña que descansaba entre la colcha de ranas que a su parecer, eran medio desagradables. Ella sí la podía ver, la vio desde antes de que se presentara a su hermano, pero siempre le guardó el secreto y sabía que lo seguiría haciendo. Salió al fin de la casa y se aseguró de cerrar bien el lugar por donde había salido; no quería que la pequeña se resfriara.

* * *

Al fin llegó la mañana y Rin estaba dando vueltas por toda la casa, entusiasmada por regresar al bosque para un nuevo trabajo escolar. A Sesshomaru le parecía molesto y estúpido que la maestra de la niña pidiera un trabajo del mismo lugar, a su parecer, debía incitar a los niños a visitar nuevos lugares. Cuando la ansiada hora de salir llegó y estuvieron de nueva cuenta en la reserva natural, era fácil adivinar qué lugares querría visitar la niña.

Sesshomaru la dejó ser y se apartó. Esta vez su asistenta podía cuidar de ella y a él no le apetecía estar en aquel lugar. Sin embargo su olfato comenzó a jugarle una broma, atrayéndolo a un lugar ubicado en la profunda espesura del bosque. Se detuvo frente a un árbol grande, de varios metros de diámetro y un aspecto enfermo; colocó la mano sobre el tronco, sintiendo la textura dura y rugosa sobre su piel.

En un impulso, golpeó un pedazo de corteza, sus reflejos le provocaron tal reacción. Estaba seguro de haber visto a alguien, pero era obvio que no había nadie ahí. Retiro el puño y continuó mirando la extensión del árbol, admirando la probable edad que poseía y deleitándose en secreto de la brisa que reinaba en ese lugar. Brisa nostálgica y abrazadora al mismo tiempo.

Era hora de irse, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado y tampoco le importaba. Dio la media vuelta y casi pudo jurar sentir una caricia en el rostro provocada por la brisa que jaloneaba su cabello. Se permitió mirar de nuevo hacia arriba, esta vez a una rama alta, tras unos segundos retiró la mirada y continuó su andar. Quizá, volvería a ese bosque sólo para alejarse de las personas.

Kagura le sonrió desde la rama con su figura transparente. Ese hombre le había dado más que la simple **ilusión** de libertad. Le había dado, entre otras cosas, independencia, fuerza y comprensión. Y además, ahora, podía sentir que él volvería a ese lugar.

De igual modo, si no fuera así. Ella ya tenía una parte de él.

* * *

¡Hola! Muchas gracias por leerme y llegar hasta aquí. Los quiero invitar a las votaciones en el foro: Hazme el amor en donde además, van a encontrar varias cosas divertidas.

Y, quiero aclarar algo: La definición de hada que se encuentra en este fic, no es mía, es de una adorable mujer que amablemente puso a disposición del público su definición junto a otras más. Yo he reacomodado un poco el mundo invisible según mis necesidades al escribir este fic. Por lo que, usé varias fuentes de información, pero a pesar de eso, lo que aquí esta escrito es sólo un pequeño mundo dentro de mi cabeza.

¿Me apoyarías con un review?


End file.
